


[維勇] 暗鎖 03(part.2) /  [Victuuri] Lock 03(part.2)

by moonlightneko



Category: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Fandom, Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightneko/pseuds/moonlightneko
Summary: 你現在，一個人在家嗎？Are You in the House Alone?





	[維勇] 暗鎖 03(part.2) /  [Victuuri] Lock 03(part.2)

     一關上房門維克多就將勇利按在門板上急切的親吻著。雙手也非常迅速地解開勇利襯衫的扣子，撫摸著他光滑的皮膚，熱情的法式深吻親得勇利缺氧暈眩，雙腳發軟差點站不穩，維克多一腳膝蓋微曲頂在勇利雙腿之間支撐著他。

 

     「慢、慢一點！」他熟知勇利身體敏感點的位置，有意無意的輕撫著。被吻到發暈的勇利無力推著那雙正在四處點火作亂的手。

     「你不知道，你有多美味…無時無刻都在誘惑著我。剛才在車上差點就直接要了你…剛剛你背對著我，我多想立刻將礙事的褲子脫掉，盡情享用豬排飯。然後…」維克多輕輕含著勇利的耳垂，灼熱的氣息噴在他耳後，勇利不自覺縮了縮脖子。

     「你別再說了！」被維克多毫無遮掩的直白惹得害羞不已的勇利，直接上前堵住那張還在說話的嘴。

     「哇喔！」主動的勇利使維克多略為驚訝，隨即展開更加強力的攻勢，這次手直接順著人魚線直接伸進褲子裡開始搓揉起來。

 

     不久前才剛釋放過的勇利再度被挑起慾望，久未見面的兩人幾乎是迫不及待地將對方衣服火速扒光，不一會兒就坦誠相見。熾熱的身體緊貼著，維克多的慾望從在車上就沒消退過，這時候更是直接赤裸裸的與勇利相抵摩擦。

 

     「上來。」勇利雙腿纏在維克多腰間，維克多雙手托著勇利的屁股往床的方向走去。這個動作使得埋在勇利那處的小東西隨著液體排出掉落到地面，濕濕黏黏的液體糊了維克多的腹部。

 

     若說剛才在車上是開胃菜，那麼現在則是上主菜了。交纏的舌頭就像碗香濃的湯，口內滾燙的溫度簡直就要灼傷，挑逗著他的舌尖。唇舌交戰得難分難捨的兩人倒在床上，感受著想念已久的溫度，不論是身心都非常思念對方，維克多輕輕地揉著勇利柔軟的臀部。

 

     「勇利，你好棒，我好想這樣操你一整晚。」他在勇利耳邊輕柔地說。接著一路從耳垂輕吻，繼續往下到脖子，輕輕啃咬著鎖骨。勇利覺得自己像件備受珍視的禮物，被疼愛著。所有一切溫柔的、充滿愛意的動作令他整個人像是要融化了。

 

     “操我吧！”勇利腦海裡浮現這句話，但礙於羞恥心他並沒有說出口，取而代之的是充滿慾望的喘氣呻吟。

 

     維克多開始吸吮勇利的乳頭，那處本就是勇利的敏感點之一，他忍不住渾身顫抖了下，喉頭溢出甜膩的聲音。維克多相當滿意這樣的反應，繼續在他的另一邊輕輕地畫圈，另一隻手向下探去，淺淺地劃過他的大腿根。

 

     「維…維克多…」

     「嗯？」

     埋在勇利胸前的維克多停下了動作抬頭看著勇利，那雙被勇利讚美是世界上最美的眼睛裡現在秋波橫流，眼睛裡都是自己。

 

     「吃了我。」仍粗喘著氣的勇利，眼角發紅。明明和維克多不是第一次上床，現在被他露骨的眼神這樣看著，儘管感到害羞，腦海裡卻是好想快點被這個男人佔有，被他疼愛。

 

     維克多揚起了然的笑容，眼神也更深了。

 

     他的大手同時圈住兩人早已腫脹不已的ＯＯ開始互相摩擦並上下套弄著，他們同時不自覺的倒吸一口氣。房間裡瀰漫著濃到化不開的荷爾蒙氣息，兩人開始瘋狂接吻。這一次更加的強烈與深入，貪婪地汲取對方口中的蜜汁。下面更是傳來陣陣酥麻的漂浮快感，勇利覺得光是這樣他就舒服到快要暈過去。

 

     他的低喘聲、他的體溫、他的氣味，一切的一切都令勇利快要失去理智。

 

     「起來，轉過去。」維克多突然停下來，以命令的口吻說著。勇利總是覺得這個動作很羞恥，但身體卻違背大腦立刻照做了，轉過身屁股翹的高高的正對著維克多。下一秒清楚地感覺到，維克多沾了某些液體，有些冰涼的手指正在自己開口處淺淺地劃圈。

 

     「唔…」勇利被這麼刺激一下，背脊後彎，酸軟的感覺從雙腿間竄到上面，他整張臉埋在柔軟的枕頭當中。

 

     維克多俯身向前，輕輕拍打著勇利的臀部，火熱的氣息在他耳邊吹拂，以低沉的嗓音詢問

     「告訴我，你想要我做什麼？」

 

     壞、壞透了！這個男人明明知道自己想要什麼，他自己也快要忍耐不住了，還故意這樣問。

 

     「f*ck me…」勇利小小聲地說。

     「Come again?」維克多一邊說，但他的手指已經更加沒入了並輕輕摳著。

     「f*ck me！」眼睛一閉，他的羞恥心已經蕩然無存。

     「Could you repeat that, please?」維克多邪魅地壞笑，但氣息已經有些不穩。

     「f*ck …啊！」勇利終於豁出去大聲的說，但話還沒說完，就被充實的飽足感填滿了身心，微微的疼痛感伴隨著不可思議的快感再次侵襲著他僅存的理智。


End file.
